codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
The Girl of the Dreams
The Girl of the Dreams is the tenth episode of Season 1 and of Code Lyoko. Plot Jeremie is in his dorm room, trying Aelita's materialization program again. Like before, the attempt is a failure. It degenerates into the same cycle, with Jeremie saying he's useless and Aelita trying to cheer him up. Aelita raises a good point, saying she doesn't want a friend who is useless. Odd comes in to remind him to get to class, then leaves. Jeremie tells Odd that he'll catch up, adding he's going to try one more thing on his computer. In the Mountain Sector, Aelita hears a crackling sound. She looks behind her and sees a Guardian. Meanwhile, Ulrich and Yumi are moving an object, which is shrouded by a cloth. Ulrich comments that it weighs a ton, but Yumi says it's been in her family for centuries. The two move it into a classroom, as Milly and Tamiya secretly follow the two. Yumi puts the object into a wardrobe, adding she will unveil it at the end of her report. They walk out, as Milly and Tamiya sneak in, hoping for a story for their newspaper. They start filming the report, in which Milly pulls down the veil of the object. Beneath the veil, the two see a suit of samurai armor. Tamiya puts down the camcorder, saying the armor scares her. Just then, the bell rings and the two are forced to leave without their story. After they leave the room, a spectre emerges from an electrical outlet and enters the armor. In Mrs. Hertz's class, Jeremie yawns, telling Odd and Ulrich he spent the night working on Aelita's materialization program. Principal Delmas comes into the classroom and introduces the class to the new student, Taelia. She walks into the classroom, prompting a gasp from Jeremie. The girl in front of the class looks just like Aelita, except for her darker hair. He is absolutely in love. At break, Jeremie is staring away at Taelia, who is reading a book on a bench. Yumi raises the point that Taelia should recognize them if she really is Aelita, but Jeremie dismisses it, suggesting that she may have lost her memory during materialization. Odd tells Jeremie to talk to her to find out, but Jeremie turns stone cold at the idea. Ulrich and Odd then drag him up to her, where Odd says, "Hi there, Ae--uh, I mean Taelia. My friends and I were--we thought you looked familiar, like we'd seen you before." Taelia calls it "the oldest pick-up line around" and goes back to reading her book. Odd tells her that he wasn't trying to pick her up and asks her if "virtual worlds", "Krabs", or "buzzing monsters" sounded familiar to her. Obviously thinking the boys are crazy, she starts to leave. Odd asks her if she has a family and where she's from, but she tells him she'd rather not talk about it and walks away. Jeremie realizes that if that girl is truly Aelita, she wouldn't be on Lyoko. The bell rings and everyone heads to class. Yumi asks the others to wish her luck, as her presentation is next. In Mrs. Meyer's class, Jeremie can't stand waiting to find out if Aelita is still on Lyoko. He raises his hand and asks Mrs. Meyer if he can go to the infirmary, and gets her approval. Immediately, Odd raises his hand and volunteers to take him there. In his dorm room, Jeremie establishes a connection with Lyoko, but can't contact Aelita. Jeremie starts thinking that his last calculations were correct and starts shouting that Taelia is Aelita. Meanwhile, in Yumi's class, Yumi is finishing her report on Japanese culture. She plans on ending with a display of her family's heirloom, a suit of samurai armor that has been around for centuries - a living symbol of Japan. However, she opens the wardrobe and sees nothing but the drape she covered it with. She notices a fried electrical outlet near the wardrobe and realizes it's X.A.N.A.. In the Dormitory Building, Jim spots the samurai armor walking, but thinks it's someone in a costume. The armor turns around, revealing to him that no one is wearing it. The armor then charges at Jim, raising its blade to attack. In the cafeteria, Yumi tells the others that X.A.N.A. may have taken her family's heirloom. Odd adds that if X.A.N.A. is involved, they can't count on Aelita helping them. Hearing this, Jeremie yells at Odd, arguing that they can't contact Aelita on Lyoko because she isn't on Lyoko - she's right there in front of their very eyes! They all turn around to look at Taelia, who is by herself at her table. Their conversation is interrupted when Principal Delmas comes in with several cops. He tells everyone that several students and Jim were attacked by a man wearing samurai armor. Angry that no one is taking him seriously, Jeremie argues that X.A.N.A. is controlling the samurai armor to kill Taelia, because Taelia is actually Aelita. He runs off to get to Taelia. A cop approaches Yumi, commenting that the armor must belong to her. Jeremie bursts into Taelia's dorm room, babbling that X.A.N.A. is out to kill her, that he is her sworn enemy, and that she has to hide. Again, Taelia dismisses it as a pick-up line, nothing that it was more creative than Odd's. Jeremie, clearly showing his love for the Princess, grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her, yelling that she has to trust him. She then pushes him off her and yells that she doesn't trust anyone who's "stark raving mad." The armor comes into the room and swings its blade at them, but misses. The two run outside and into a building, where the armor loses their trail. In Principal Delmas' office, a police investigator is questioning Yumi. Odd and Ulrich are outside the room while two police officers guard the door. Odd says that they can't do anything more here and have to get to the Factory. Ulrich tries to call Jeremie, but only reaches his voicemail. At the Factory, Taelia follows Jeremie into the freight elevator. The elevator stops and Jeremie types a password into a keypad within an electrical box. The doors slide open and the two walk into the lab. Jeremie activates the Holomap and shows Taelia the world of Lyoko. He tries to explain everything to her. Taelia asks Jeremie why he doesn't just shut down the supercomputer and kill X.A.N.A.. Ulrich and Odd come into the Lab and tell Jeremie to stop, raising the question of whether Aelita's still on Lyoko. They argue that Jeremie has to give them the chance and let them go to Lyoko to look for Aelita. Jeremie gives in and starts up the virtualization process. The two end up in the Mountain Sector. Jeremie is explaining the concept of towers, when he realizes that Taelia is gone. Outside the Factory, Taelia is running away to tell the authorities that a bunch of kids are threatening global security by letting X.A.N.A. live. On Lyoko, Odd and Ulrich are looking for Aelita when Odd's anticipation ability kicks in. It brings him a vision of Aelita trapped within a Guardian. In the Administrative Building, Yumi is walking out of her interrogation when Taelia walks past. Yumi calls Jeremie to tell him Taelia is headed towards the principal's office. Jeremie realizes his mistake in bringing Taelia to the Factory. Now, she is going to tell the cops about them. The scan on Jeremie's computer locates the activated tower in the Forest Sector. On Lyoko, Odd and Ulrich see a glowing orange ball in the distance. They run to its location and see Aelita floating inside. The Guardian was disrupting communications between Jeremie and Aelita. Without Aelita to fool the Guardian with Creativity, Ulrich starts attacking the Guardian, but it's no use. In the boiler room of Kadic, Yumi encounters the samurai armor. It lunges at her, but she picks up a steel pipe and blocks its blade. In the Lab, the security cameras show Taelia leading Principal Delmas and some cops in. Jeremie figures out a way to defeat the Guardian by creating a replica of Aelita on Lyoko. He carries out the plan and the Guardian attempts to engulf the clone, but it destabilizes and explodes, freeing Aelita. Jeremie then tells Odd and Ulrich to take Aelita to a tower to replenish her life points. At Kadic, the samurai armor follows Yumi into the locker room. Aelita wakes up inside a passage tower with Odd and Ulrich, who tell her what happened. Then, they jump off the platform and fly through the data stream, arriving at the passage tower of the Forest Sector. At Kadic, the samurai armor sneaks up behind Yumi and takes a swing at her, but she ducks. The katana cuts several inches into a locker. Problems keep mounting in the Lab. The security camera shows Taelia and her group in the elevator, attempting to enter the correct password into the keypad. In the Forest Sector, two Bloks sneak up behind Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita. Ulrich stays back to fight them while Odd and Aelita continue towards the activated tower. The Bloks shoot freeze rays, which miss and cover several trees in ice. Ulrich now gets his shot, destroying one Blok with Triangulation, but he gets devirtualized by the other Blok's freeze ray. Taelia and the cops finally open the door and enter the Lab. Taelia points at Jeremie, saying he is threatening the world's safety. Principal Delmas demands an explanation. On Lyoko, Aelita runs off to the activated tower as a Blok comes up behind Odd. In the Lab, Jeremie refuses to go with the cops so they start approaching him. At Kadic, Yumi runs into the gym, with the armor still after her. She runs towards the doors on the opposite side of the room, but the samurai armor flies past her and blocks her escape. In the Forest Sector, the Blok aims at Aelita as she's about to enter the tower, but Odd destroys it with ease. Aelita deactivates the tower, just before the samurai armor was going to decapitate Yumi with its katana. Simultaneously, Jeremie activates a return in time as the cops drag him away ("RETURN TO THE PAST NOOOOOW!"). Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie are back in Mrs. Hertz's class as Principal Delmas introduces Taelia. Ulrich tells Jeremie about rumors from Sissi that Taelia is an orphan, which would explain why she didn't want to talk about her parents. With a complete change of heart, Jeremie replies: "Well anyway, if you look closely, you can see their eyes aren't the same, the nose is different, and so is the hair. They're not similar at all. How could you have possibly thought she was Aelita?" In Yumi's class, Yumi finishes her cultural report by showing her family's samurai armor. Upon closer inspection, the legs are chained. Trivia *The original French title of this episode is Créature de rêve. *Amazon, Netflix, iTunes, and the Official YouTube Channel have all mistitled this episode as "The Girl of '''my' Dreams''". *Although Taelia is the main focus-point for this episode, unlike other classmates, she is never seen or mentioned again throughout the series. The reason for this is unknown. *The name "Taelia" is an anagram for "Aelita". *This episode marks the final appearance of the Guardian. *This episode marked the close of what is informally known as "Pick on Yumi Week". *The samurai suit Yumi brought for her report on Japan would later be worn by her father in "A Bad Turn". *Ulrich uses Triangulate for the first time in this episode. *This episode was novelized in L'Aventure Continue. Gallery ca:La noia dels meus somnis es:Una criatura de ensueño fi:Unelmien tyttö fr:Créature de rêve gl:A rapaza dos meus soños it:La ragazza dei sogni pl:Odcinek 10 "Dziewczyna z marzeń" pt:A rapariga dos meus sonhos ro:Fata visurilor mele ru:Девочка моей мечты sr:Девојка из снова Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Girl of the Dreams Category:Guardian Category:Code Lyoko Category:Needs Images Category:Taelia